


We Can Work Through This

by alrangerz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Canon Bisexual Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Lesbian Character, Marriage Proposal, Trust Issues, like one f bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Loba and Anita have an argument, but Loba realizes she's in the wrong when Anita shows her the truth.orAngsty, spontaneous proposal!
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	We Can Work Through This

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to me last night before I went to bed.

The sound of porcelain hitting the floor wasn’t what angered Anita, no. What had angered the IMC soldier was the way her girlfriend had accused her so suddenly of cheating. Never in her three decades of living had the thought of being unloyal crossed her mind, yet here she was taking the light shove against her chest.

“Just tell me you’re sleeping with Renee!”

Anita curled her lip in frustration and clenched her fists until her hands shook. “I already told you me and her are just friends, I’ve never even seen her with less than shorts and a bra! Stop accusing me for something I’ve never-“

“Stop lying to me! I’ve been watching you two sneak off to god knows where these last few days. I know something is up and why can’t you just fucking tell me?” Loba was trying her best not to cry from the overwhelming emotions. Anita was the one person who had chipped away at her wall that she’d spent so many years building to shield herself from anyone trying to hurt her. She trusted the soldier, gave her everything, and if Loba were honest, she could admit she loved Anita. Actually loved her.

“Dammit, Loba! I didn’t sleep...I’ve _never_ slept with anyone other than you. Why can’t you believe me?” Anita was beginning to lose her patience, a rare occurrence when it came to the Brazilian woman before her. Whenever they argued it was usually just a few minutes of them raising their voices, but this was different. Loba was a yelling, crying mess, and Anita was close to just walking away.

“You didn’t answer my question. What are you not telling me, Anita? Are you bored of me already? Was I just some girl you could make fall for you while you just messed around?”

A deep, shaky sigh was the older woman’s response as she closed her eyes and slipped past Loba.

“Anita Williams, I am talking to you! If you walk out that front door I will not be here when you return. I mean that!”

Before Loba could speak any further, Anita grabbed the jacket on the coat rack in the hallway and returned to the kitchen where Loba was still standing. The action made Loba’s heart stop for she was scared Anita was actually going to leave. Anita stuck her hand in the inside pocket of the jacket and threw a blue velvet box onto the island counter between them. Loba gasped when she realized what it was.

“That mouth of yours is what pisses me off, Andrade. I wasn’t out cheating on you. I was getting help to buy you a ring. I was going to pick the perfect day to take you to that park you like to have a picnic and maybe some wine. Then when the time was right, I was going to propose to you, but it seems that one of us still has issues that need working on.” Anita pursed her lips and placed her fingers on the top of the box to pull the lid up, giving Loba a view of the engagement ring inside. “I love you, Loba Andrade. So much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but if you’re accusing me of cheating, we may need to rethink some things.”

Loba was speechless. She definitely didn’t expect a proposal so soon, but Anita was right. If she wanted to accuse her so badly then maybe Loba was the one with trust issues. She should’ve known better. Anita had never given her reason to believe she’d cheat, yet for some reason Loba was willing to believe that her girlfriend was seeing their close friend. “Anita-”

“You know I work my ass off for us to live like this outside of the Games, for you to live like this. I have never looked at another woman the way I look at you, not in the last two years, but you still have the balls to yell at me, to spit so much venom at me, because you thought I wanted someone else. You really think that low of me?”

Anita sounded hurt, and it broke Loba’s heart. She pressed her face into her hands and dropped to her knees as sobs began to wrack her body. Her shoulders shook, and her chest rose and fell rapidly. The older woman’s face softened as she sat on the kitchen floor and pulled Loba into her lap, cradling her girlfriend gently. “Shh, there, there. Why are you crying?”

The brunette shook her head and buried her face deeper into Anita’s hoodie, clenching the fabric tightly in her hands as she tried to calm down. After a few minutes of silence, Loba pulled back and wiped her face with the offered paper towel. When had Anita grabbed it? “ _Eu realmente sinto muito_ , Anita. I’m sorry that I didn’t trust or believe you. I’m sorry for acting like a brat when all you did was try to ask me to marry you. I am also sorry for getting makeup on your hoodie.” Her words were followed by a giggle when Anita raised an eyebrow and looked down.

“This wasn’t really my favorite anyway. And I forgive you, but you have to promise me that you’ll trust me from here on out, okay? If I ever, ever, give you reason to not trust me, talk to me. I don’t want you walking around thinking it’s not okay. I love you, more than anything, Loba. If I ever hurt you, fuck, I couldn’t live with myself. So, Loba Andrade, will you marry me?” Anita reached up to grab the box from the counter and presented it to Loba who already had more tears in her eyes.

“Yes, I will...”

They both broke out into huge grins when Anita took the ring out and slipped it onto Loba’s finger. It was beautiful, and it fit perfectly. “Are those my initials,” Loba asked as she turned her hand over to inspect the letter engraved into the bottom of the ring. “Wait there’s a...Anita, you knew I’d say yes?”

Anita rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged. “I took my chances having them add the W. I figured you’d want to keep your maiden name as well, plus Loba Andrade-Williams is perfect, don’t you think?”

“Anita Andrade-Williams. I’d have to get used to that, but yes, it is perfect. Just like you.” Loba wrapped her arms around Anita’s neck and pulled the taller woman into a kiss. It was soft, passionate, and full of love from either woman, neither pulling away for a long time. “Thank you. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

And that was their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some feedback also maybe check out my Tumbleweed
> 
> https://alrangerz.tumblr.com/


End file.
